Users have access to an ever increasing variety of portable devices that the users interact with on any given day. For example, users may carry a mobile phone and tablet, a portable music player, wearable devices (e.g., a watch, band, or other wearable), and so on. Further, these devices may include additional peripheral devices used to expand the functionality of the devices, such as powered noise cancelling headphones, an active stylus, cursor control devices (e.g., a mouse or trackpad), dedicated game controllers, and so forth.
This multitude of devices and the requirement of charging the batteries of each of the devices may quickly become frustrating to a user. This frustration may be exacerbated by proprietary chargers, or even different types of non-propriety chargers, e.g., mini USB and USB Type-C. Accordingly, a user may carry fewer devices, even though the user may benefit from the added functionality provided by the additional devices.